doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Doctor Who merchandise news :Covers and info for two upcoming Companion Chronicles CD's have been released. :The Magician's Oath will be released on the 30th of April, priced £8.99 :and The Mahogany Murderers will be released on the 30th of May, priced £8.99 :The cover and info for Attack of the Cybermen has been released today. :Whilst narrowly avoiding a collision with Halley's Comet in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Peri encounter a distress call emanating from London, Earth in 1985. The Doctor decides to investigate... :In central London, a gang of diamond thieves, led by ex-Dalek agent Lytton, plan to enter their target building via the sewers. But once down in the darkness, things start going wrong, for lurking in the underground shadows are the Cybermen... :When the Doctor and his companion Peri are captured by the Cybermen, they are caught up in a complex scheme to dramatically alter history as the Cybermen try to prevent the destruction of their original home world, Mondas. :Special Features: :*Commentary - with actors Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Terry Molloy and Sarah Berger. :*The Cold War - cast and crew look back at the making of the story. With actors Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Terry Molloy and Sarah Berger, writer Eric Saward, director Matthew Robinson, continuity advisor Ian Levine and film cameraman Godfrey Johnson. Narrated by Stephen Greif. :*The Cyber Story - a brief history of the Cybermen in the classic series. With director Morris Barry, writer Eric Saward, costume designers Sandra Reid and Dinah Collins, Cyberman actor Mark Hardy, voice artiste Roy Skelton and Professor Kevin 'Human Cyborg' Warwick. :*Human Cyborg - an interview with Professor Kevin Warwick, who has used himself as a human guinea pig for cybernetic implant experimentation. :*The Cyber-Generations - a gallery of Cyberman through the history of the series. :*Photo Gallery. :*Trails and Continuity. :*Isolated Score. :*Coming Soon Trailer. :*Easter Egg. :*PDF Material. :*Programme Subtitles. :*Subtitle Production Notes :Attack of the Cybermen will be released on DVD on the 16th of March in the UK, priced £19.99 :The individual covers for The Rescue and The Romans have been released. :The Rescue & The Romans will be released on the 23rd of February in the UK, and will be priced £29.99. DVD of the month [[Planet of Evil (DVD)|'Planet of Evil']] The Doctor and Sarah answer an intergalactic distress call that takes them to a far-flung planet at the edge of the known universe - Zeta Minor. Arriving at the same time as a rescue team, they search for survivors of an earlier expedition. But will anyone be allowed to leave the planet alive?... find out more! Book of the month Illegal Alien Britain is at war. Night after night the Luftwaffe are bombing London. A serial killer dubbed the Limehouse Lurker is stalking the rubble-strewn streets. But a deadlier threat falls from the sky in the shape of a sinister silver sphere... find out more! CD of the month [[The Ghosts of N-Space (CD)|'The Ghosts of N-Space']] Mysterious forces are at work in Italy, where the Brigadier is staying with an Italian relative. As the Doctor is enlisted to investigate mysterious occurrences in the area, which threaten to blur the lines between time periods and the living and the dead... find out more! Video of the month [[The Keys of Marinus (VHS)|'The Keys of Marinus']] Materialising on an island of glass in a sea of acid, the Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbara find themselves chosen to embark on a perilous quest set by Arbitan, Keeper of the Conscience of the planet Marinus. The Conscience machine has the power to control the minds of everyone on Marinus, and it is in danger of falling into the hands of the sinister Yartek, leader of the alien Voord. To prevent disaster, the TARDIS crew must recover the machine's operating keys, hidden in various locations around the planet. Others have attempted this task before - but none have ever returned... find out more! Start a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__